1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening tools, and more particularly pertains to a portable flexible catcher for bush trimmings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ongoing problem that occurs during the trimming of bushes, hedges, and the like, relates to the difficulty of picking trimmings out of volcanic rock, wood chips, stone, and other ground covers which are used under the bushes and hedges. More specifically, as a bush is trimmed, the cuttings tend to fall and collect in the ground cover directly beneath and around the bush. In most cases, it is more difficult to clean up the trimmings than it is to trim the associated bush. Presently, there are no commercially available apparatuses or processes for conveniently collecting and removing trimmings from beneath a bush. As such, there would appear to be a need for such devices whereby the process of collecting and removing trimmings would be greatly expedited and simplified, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.